Island of the Damned
by AssassinoBella
Summary: It was safe to say that was the best summer of my life, that is, until I woke up. I'll never understand why it all happened, why I had been chosen to survive, to live. But my name is Cyra, and this is my story. It isn't a fairytale, then again, I'm not sure what is even real anymore. But I think it is time someone understood what I went through. Welcome, to Rook Island. / OC x Vaas
1. Chapter 1: Sunset

**Welcome everyone!**  
**I adore Far Cry 3. So I decided I must write a story on it.**  
**This one will be a bit unique, since our main character, Cyra, meets Vaas before he joins Hoyt.**

**And I want to say, when I first saw the same Cyra, I pronounced it, _ki-rah_. (_Ki_ sounding like the beginning of the word _kite_.)**  
**Frankly, I like this pronunciation much better than its real pronunciation, which is _SEER-ah, or SYE-rah_.**  
**So, pronounce it whichever way you'd like, but I'm thinking of it as _ki-rah_, so I'd really encourage that.**  
**Much better ring to it.**  
**If you are wondering why I didn't spell it Kyra, I frankly don't like the look of it. xD *Ahem***

**As to any of my followers of my other FF, Ballad of the Broken, have no fear. I will abandon neither story!**  
**So, with that, let's get this story started!**  
**It is in first person, which is new for me, but I love it. It's fantastic.**

**Oh yeah. There will be cursing, violence, adult themes, and angst in this story. Thus the M rating.**  
**Far Cry 3 and related characters belong to Ubisoft. Everyone else, is mine.**

**Read, review, follow, fav, and _ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sunset**

The warm breeze felt warm and soft on my skin. Birds above me sang and dove down into the canyon, twisting and turning gracefully around one another. The waterfall to the left was tremendous; the rhythmic, pounding sound of water filled the air. The water's mist periodically touched my face, making me smile and close my eyes.  
"Hey, Cyra! Come on!" Owen's voice called out behind me.  
"Oh, sorry!" I called out, running back over to him. John sat next to Sarah and Phoebe, a smile plastered on his face.  
"Geez Cyra, why are you always last?" he taunted.  
Phoebe's high voice giggled, "Because she watches too many documentaries on places like this."  
Leaving the bow of the boat, I joined my friends around the table on the yacht's deck.  
"Sorry I actually am excited to see all this!" I snapped, sitting down on a soft deck chair.

Sarah's black hair blew across her face, annoyance flashed in her eyes as she yanked it away. "That's why John likes her so much." I felt myself blush, and quickly took a swing of my Ginger Ale. I hated when Sarah referred to me and John like that. We weren't really dating. I mean, I really care about John, but with my parent's bad divorce, and my godfather's death, I just couldn't handle it. _I don't think John is ever going to give up._ I thought silently to myself.

John snapped his head towards his sister, his own short spiky black hair shining brightly in the sun. "Would you _shut it_!"  
Phoebe twirled her strawberry blonde hair with her finger, "It's true. You both are such nerds."  
John and I looked at Phoebe and shook our heads in unison. "Says the girl who could spend the rest of her life watching the Kardashians." I said with a snort.

Owen burst out laughing, his infectious laugh making the rest of us join in. Phoebe smacked Owen's sun kissed, sandy brown hair with a sharp _whap.  
"_Oh shut the hell up!" her face turned beat red.  
I laughed and leaned forward on my knees, "It's true Phoebe. At least documentaries don't rot your brain."  
John looked at me and nodded, "Agreed."

Owen scooted over next to Phoebe and laced his long arm around her small shoulders, "Hey now you guys. It _was_ her idea to come here in the first place. Let's give her a break."  
Phoebe's scowl brightened, and I just laughed, "Yeah, I guess."  
Sarah leaned back in the white couch and nodded, "Yeah. Good thing your dad buys you anything you want."  
I raised my eyebrows as Phoebe's freckled face tightened again, "What is this? Gang up on Phoebe day!?"  
Everyone burst out laughing as Phoebe's face turned another shade of red.

"Technically, she didn't suggest this island _anyway,_ Lily did." John said, leaning forward to grab his coke off the table in the middle of the sitting area.  
"Did Lily ever text you back?" I asked aloud. A few weeks ago out of the blue, Lily had texted Phoebe, telling her about this amazing place called Rook Island in the South Pacific. None of us had heard of it, so we figured it must have been some exclusive island for the wealthy or something. Of course, the only one that was wealthy here was Phoebe, but none of us really cared. She could have been working a lame, minimum age job, and I still would be best friends with her. Then again, I was thankful she did have a wealthy family. If she hadn't, we wouldn't have been traveling all summer, and I'd be stuck between bickering, divorced parents. I loved my room at Phoebe's private house, without it, I'd never finish college.

Phoebe pouted, "No. I told her we were here, but she hasn't responded. So we are just going to where her beach house is."  
Owen stomped his bare foot on the wooden deck and leaned onto his knees as well, "Can we just start this round of monopoly already?"  
I laughed, "Yeah. I think Phoebe's going to explode if we say anything else."  
Sarah chimed in, standing up and swapping seats with her brother to sit closer to me. John pouted and gave his sister an irritated look as she did, and I just stifled a smile. "Oooh, I'd like to see that!"

Phoebe crossed her arms, "Fuck you guys."  
Owen slapped his leg, "Better watch that mouth young lady!"  
"I'm going to buy ALL of you. And then throw you off this boat!" Phoebe snapped, picking up the little metal Yorkie board piece and slamming it onto the start square on the board. As the game started, the ship sailed away from the grand waterfall, and I already missed the cold water.  
John whistled and hunched over the board himself, "Boy, ain't that the truth."

After our round of monopoly, I stood up to change into something cooler. This morning cold breeze had left, and the captain said we were nearly to our destination. I skipped down the steps into the lower cabin, opening the thin door into a room Sarah and I shared.  
As I tugged my pants off and pulled on my dark denim short-shorts, Sarah ran into the room, slamming the door shut. I gave her a strange look as someone banged on the door.  
"I'm going to KILL you Sarah." John's voice roared outside the door.  
"Oh, you wish! Go away twinny!" Sarah giggled, locking the door behind her as she moved to her bunk.  
My eyes followed her as she squeezed past me, "What's that all about?"  
"Don't call me twinny! Dammit!" John's voice yelled, his footsteps stomping back up the stairs.  
Sarah giggled, "Oh, you know."  
I finished buttoning my shorts, and then yanked off my over sized hoodie. "I'm afraid I don't." Sarah bounced on the bottom bunk as she stared at me, "He gets so angry when I talk about you."

I stopped midway as I yanked off my t-shirt, "What did you say _now_?" I said frustrated.  
Sarah dropped her head into her hands and looked at me, "Oh nothing. Just the usual. Told him if he never kisses you, you'll never date him."  
I could feel the blood rushing to my head, and a violently yanked off my t-shirt, crossing my arms over my lacy-red bra. "Sarah! _Why_ the hell won't you stop doing that? You know I won't date him if he tries to kiss me!" I snap. One kiss sure as hell wouldn't make me suddenly want to date him. This wasn't high school.

Sarah pouted and absently braided her long black hair, "Don't you want to be my sister?"  
I threw my hands into the air, dropping down onto the opposite bunk to her.

"Sarah. Stop acting like a five year old. Jesus." I bent down and pulled out the drawer between my legs, grabbing the top of my crimson red bikini top, and an over sized sheer white jersey blouse.  
Sarah's voice grew hard, "Sorry I'd like to see you both actually happy."  
Sighing I stood up and crossed to the corner of the room, throwing my bra off and replacing it with the bikini top. "Sarah, please don't start this."

"Why? Because you keep making excuses why you _shouldn't_ date him?" Sarah's voice fumed behind me. Above deck, loud, pounding music erupted over us. The music pounded with loud bass, rumbling the ship, _no doubt Owen's dub-step music at work_, I thought. My foot absently followed the beat of the thrumming.

"If you would just give him a chance!" Sarah yelped.  
I turned towards her, my arms finding the armholes in my blouse, "Sarah. You know it isn't about John? He's great and I love him-" "HA!" Sarah's voice interrupted, "See! There's your reason."  
I sighed, yanking the shirt over my head, "I love you_ all_, you idiot. I just need to get my own shit together, ok?"  
Sarah gave a scoff, "Isn't _that_ true."  
I glared at Sarah, "What is your problem?"

She stood up, her eyes shining into mine, "My problem is _you_! John is miserable, and so is my best friend! Stop blaming yourself for your godfather's death and your parents' divorce and just be happy for _once_ if this past fucking year!" With that, Sarah yanked the cabin door open and slammed it shut, her footsteps echoing down the hallway.  
I sighed, and sat back down onto the bunk bed. Why did Sarah always have such bad timing with conversations? I mean, I was happy. The past month all five of us had been each others company constantly. Guilt laced my stomach and I brought my knees to my chest. Am _I really hurting John like this? _I didn't want to, but the way Sarah spoke, it sounds like I was. I gave a loud sigh. Now I was going to talk to John, and explain I wasn't messing with him.

Suddenly footsteps stalked back down the hallway and Sarah slammed the door open again, "Oh yeah! And one more thing! He dragged your sorry ass out of _how_ many bars? What was it? Fifteen?"  
_That's it._ I jumped up and yelled, and Sarah squeaked and dashed away from me.  
I chased her up the stairs and around the dock, until Owen's massive arms grabbed my waste, holding me back. "Let me go Owen!" I yelled, helplessly thrashing in his iron grip.  
Once Sarah saw Owen had trapped me, she threw back her head and laughed, "Ha! The truth hurts doesn't it!"  
"Fuck you!" I shouted, still thrashing in Owen's arms.

Phoebe and John peered out from the very top of the boat to look down at us, Phoebe's high voice sailing over the loud music, "What the hell is going on?"  
John stared at me, and I suddenly felt like a complete idiot.  
I looked back towards Sarah, who stared back at me. That girl knew me so well, it was both infuriating and comforting. I didn't deserve so many people who cared about me. As we stared at each other, smiles broke out on both our faces, and we both burst out laughing.  
Owen looked down at me strangely, "So, what? Have you both finally lost it?"  
I snorted between my laugh and nodded, "Yes, I've completely lost it. Now let me go and we'll fight to the death."  
Sarah walked closer, her face red from laughing, "Yes, we shall fight for honor!"

I wriggled out of Owen's warm arms and jogged over to Sarah, mumbling a sorry.  
"No, I'm sorry. I can be such a bitch sometimes." She apologized, giving me a hug. I couldn't help it. "Yeah. You are."  
Sarah pulled back, "HEY."  
"You said it!" I laughed, running up to the metal ladder, nimbly climbing up to where John and Phoebe stood. John helped yank me up, giving me a bizarre look, "What was _that_ about?"  
I just smiled, still feeling the warmth in my cheeks, "Ha ha, it was nothing."  
I walked past John to stand on the railing of the deck, the breeze had warmed up considerably, and I closed my eyes to take in the sun's warmth.  
Phoebe bounced over next to me, her bright yellow bikini greatly complimenting her spray tanned skin.  
"You're hair look so cute in the sun!" she smiled.

I inadvertently touched my hand to the top of my head. I had chopped my long hair off a year ago, leaving it an inch below my jaw line. My hair was way too thick to have it long, and there was no way I'd want such long hair in this heat. _My brain would roast alive._  
But since it was summer, I dyed my ever changing hair color to a dark brown tinted with violet. Whenever I was in the sun, the violet shone brightly, making my hair look anything but dark brown. I smiled thinking of how bright it must be now.  
"I wish I could pull something like that off." Phoebe pouted.  
I laughed, "Phoebe, if you did, you wouldn't be you."  
She smiled back at me, "I know. I could never be like you. I mean, the working out constantly, of course I could!" she corrected herself, and I just let my smile widen, "But all those documentaries on nature and animals, and training to cut animals open?" she waved her hand, feigning to be horrified.

John suddenly squeezed in between us, His broad shoulders shoving us both to the side. "She's training to be a _zoologist_ Phoebe. Not just cut animals open."  
Phoebe's head popped out from behind John to look at me, "You know what I mean Cyra!"  
I punched John in his naturally tan arm, "Oh shut up John. I know what you meant Phoebe."

Phoebe's face puckered and she ignored John. Phoebe wasn't dumb, but for some reason I couldn't fathom, she always pretended _to_ be stupid. We all knew she wanted to be a lawyer; instead she acted ditsy, even around us. And we have all been friends for how many years?  
Of course, I knew it was because of her father. He was a nice man and all, but he talk down to her, he acted like she was dumb. I guess she was just living up to his expectations.

John elbowed me back, "You shut up." He flashed a huge toothy grin at me, his blue eyes shining in the sun. I took the bait, smiling back mischievously, nudging him back even harder, "_You_ shut up!"  
As John and I started shoving each other back and forth laughing, the boat's horn sounded, making us all jump, Sarah's scream echoed below, followed by Owen's laughter.  
John, Phoebe and I scrambled down to the bow of the boat, joining Sarah and Owen.  
The captain's voice echoed over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our destination."

I clapped excitedly as we reached an old dock; the boat came to a smooth halt, while Owen and John jumped out to help tie the boat down.  
I looked up to see a bright sunny beach house sitting on a grassy cliff, overlooking the seaside. A path lead straight from the dock up the grassy dirt slope all the way to the house.

Phoebe grinned at me, throwing her head back, "Don't forget our bags boys!" she sang out, running off the boat before me and Sarah.  
I laughed as excitement bubbled in my stomach, and sprinted off the boat's ramp, Sarah close behind me. I brushed past John who jumped back, yelling after us, "Oh, come on you guys!"  
All of us just giggled and laughed until we reached the beach house's entrance. Phoebe panting the heaviest knocked on the door.

We all sat there for awhile, then I leaned forward and rapped on the door louder.  
"Maybe they're not here." Sarah said.  
Phoebe's face brightened, "That means we'd get the house all to ourselves!"  
I looked horrified, "We can't just stay in their house like that!"

Phoebe waved her hand, "Oh shush. Lily could care less."  
The little blonde then started to look under rocks, and both Sarah and I stared at her. "What are you doing Phoebe?"  
"Looking for a key of course!" She snapped. Before I could say anything else she shot up with a loud, "Ah ha!"  
In her hand was dirty little golden key, her face beamed, "Rich kids. Love to hide their keys in fake rocks."  
Sarah giggled next to me and I rolled by eyes.

Once Phoebe opened the door, all three of us explored the quiet house. It had the basic beach house furniture, but otherwise was empty of belongings. By the time the boys came in with all of our bags, drenched in sweat, we all unanimously agreed Lily hadn't been here in awhile.

Phoebe then assigned us rooms, and directed the boys to drag all our bags into said rooms. Owen grumbled as he walked past me, dragging three heavy pink bags of Phoebe's.  
"I hate girls." He muttered as he walked by, and I laughed and leaned into his ear, "But for Phoebe, you _love _it."  
His eyes widened and I quickly walked away, leaving him to mutter something under his breath.  
Eventually once we were all settled in, the light was already setting over the horizon.

I stood outside the back of the house that overlooked the ocean. The pink and orange colors splashed across the sky that took my breath away. Birds silently flew overhead as the bug's chittering and cicada's chirping overtook the jungle noises.  
I curled my toes into the soft green grass, excited to explore more of the island.  
John appeared silently next to me, his hands shoved deep in his short pockets.  
"Gorgeous, isn't it?" he whistled.  
I turned my head back towards the sunset, yanking my phone out to capture a piece of the moment. "Yeah, it is." I said, lowering my phone to look at the pictures I had taken. I smiled as I flicked through all the group pictures of us, John's head hovered over my shoulder, feeling the grin on his face.  
"Dude, Owen looks like an idiot in that one." John laughed, taking the phone out of my hands.  
"Hey, let's get a picture."

I agreed, and we both turned our backs on the bright sunset, John's arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. We both smiled and laughed into the camera, John's hand suddenly tightening on my waist. I burst out laughing, his hand sending my nerves into a frenzy, and I cursed how ticklish I was.  
John then tucked the phone away and proceeded to tickle me, till I screamed and ran back towards the deck and into the house.  
I quickly bounced over Owen's long legs lounging on the coffee table and fell into the cream couch next to Sarah, my cheeks hot and sore from laughing.  
Sarah gave me a wry smile, and nudged me. I nudged her back hard in turn, and she scowled. _Oh, I love our silent language._ I thought.

John just laughed and eventually found his way to the opposite couch, shoving Phoebe's legs off the couch.  
"Hey! I was laying there!" she snapped, but John just ignored her.

We talked for awhile, laughing and joking, deciding what we would do the next day. Eventually we all agreed we'd take a hike around the cliff in the morning, and then in the afternoon when it cooled off, make our way to the beach.  
Phoebe hated the idea of hiking, but we all just ignored her protest.

As I walked to my room, John caught me by the waist before I could reach the doorknob.  
"Hey, here's your phone. I already sent those pictures to myself." he said, pulling out my green encased phone from his pocket.  
"You're welcome." I said, taking the phone from his hand, only to unlock it and see he had set both screens to pictures of both of us. I shook my head and laughed, _Oh John._  
I wriggled out of his warm holding and opened my door up, flicking the light on. Phoebe has given me a room nearest to the cliff, and the large French door windows opened up to a beautiful small terrace view.  
I turned towards the door to see John leaning against the door.  
"Can I help you with anything else?" I mused him.  
He grinned back, dramatically arching his eyebrows, "_Sooo_, Cyra, babe. Want some company tonight?"  
Even John couldn't keep a straight face and I slapped his arm laughing, "Get out! _Out_!" John laughed and flinched away from my light smacks. Before I closed the door he swooped down to me and brushed a soft kiss on my cheek.  
With a wink he said goodnight and dashed into his room.

"John!" I yelped, throwing my flip-flop at his door. I could hear his muffled laughter through the door.  
I smiled and shook my head, and my hand absently touched the warm spot where he had kissed me.  
Butterflies bubbled in my stomach.

As I flopped down onto the bed, I stared at the white ceiling with a smile still on my face. _This just might be the best vacation yet. _


	2. Chapter 2: Parlay

**Well, I'll keep this intro short, since I don't have much to say really, since this chapter is shorter anyway.**  
**If you are wondering when we see Vaas, don't worry. All things will come in good time. c:**  
**Ta-ta~!**

**Read, review, follow, favorite, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Parlay**

"Cyra! Hurry up!" Owen's knuckles rhythmically rapped on my door, and I rolled my eyes ignoring him.  
Sarah bounced on the edge of my bed behind me, "We're almost done Owen! Buzz off!"  
Once I put the last of my waterproof mascara on, I looked at myself in the mirror.

My short violet hair was tied up in a small pony tail, with two flower pins stuck into the side. Black eyeliner covered the top of my lid, topped with a rich blend of light and dark chocolate brown eye shadow , giving my green eyes a deep but natural, sultry look. As I applied the finishing touches, I silently thanked Phoebe for the expensive and heavy duty waterproof makeup. We had tested the make-up ourselves extensively before the trip, both of us glad of its durability.  
The brown on my eyelids complimented my tight white tank top, army green khaki short-shorts, and brown weathered combat styled boots. My red bikini top was visible through my white shirt, but I didn't care. Sarah's head popped up in the mirror behind me, and I turned my head. "It still always surprises me that you wear make-up." she chirped.  
I chuckled, "I'm not a hippie Sarah." Sarah always enjoyed associating liking the outdoors, animals, and having a vintage style with hippies or being super 'green'. _That's what you get from living in California, I guess. _  
She smiled, "I know, ha ha! Your mix of tough girl and girly is. . .unique." she said with her finger to her chin.  
I shook my head, "_Thanks_, Sarah."

Just as I turned back to look at Sarah, Phoebe poked her head through the door. Her light eyes darkened by her heavy makeup.  
I walked towards her with my hands on my hip, "You know, you could go easier on the makeup. There's no boys to impress here." I smirked.  
Phoebe just lifted her chin up defiantly, "I don't care if we are in the middle of nowhere! Besides, you have makeup on too!" she retorted.  
I shook my head, "Yeah, but not enough to sag my eyelids."  
Sarah laughed behind me, "You both are stupid."  
Phoebe and I both shot looks at Sarah, and I squinted my eyes, "Says the girl with a perfect complexion."

The three of us bickered back and forth until we all gave in, laughed, and joined Owen and John outside, both impatient already.

John looked at me, "Geez. All you need is a bandanna, a gun, and a cigarette."  
I walked over to him with my green canvas backpack slung over my shoulder, "So I can shoot you?"  
John feigned being wounded and I punched him in the arm.  
Phoebe dashed past me to stand in front of the group. She wore a bright pink bikini, covered by a beautiful sheer beach dress, and gladiator sandals.  
Owen whistled, "Hey Phoebe, don't you think you should wear different shoes?"  
Phoebe's face wrinkled, "No! Why would I? You're wearing flip-flops too!"  
Owen rolled his eyes and yanked a pair of shoes out of his backpack, "Not for the hike."  
Phoebe just rolled her eyes and started to mark off onto the path leading away from the front of the house.

Sarah bounced next to me, "Wanna bet how long it is until someone has to carry her?"  
I thought for a moment, bringing my hand to my chin, "I'd give heeer… oh, an hour."  
Sarah walked next to me as Owen ran after Phoebe, John looking back for us to join them.  
"An _hour_? Yeah right. I'd give it half an hour." Sarah said dramatically.  
"Ok. It's a bet." I said.  
"Winner gets buried in the sand?"  
"Deal." I said, shaking her hand firmly.  
We both laughed and ran after John, plunging ourselves into the jungle.

As we walked, the trees grew tall above us, their lush leaves shading us from the harsh sun. My eyes glowed as I observed the gorgeous beams of light that periodically shone through, giving the jungle an almost magical look. Strange birds sang obnoxiously over us, scaring Phoebe a few times, her screams echoing into the forest. It amazed me how untouched the forest seemed besides the thin path we followed. It's lush wildlife and sweet scent made me feel full of energy and light. I couldn't keep a smile off my face, until I wondered out loud to myself.  
"I wonder if there are tigers on this island. It certainly would be suitable."  
Sarah's eyes widened as her head whipped in my direction, Phoebe stopping in her tracks, making Owen stumble into her.  
"TIGERS?" Sarah and Phoebe gawked in unison.  
Owen laughed, "That's awesome! I hope we see one!"  
John nodded in agreement, "That would be great, I'd get to take pictures!" he pulled his camera into his hands that swung gently around his neck, snapping a picture of Phoebe's horrified face.  
"What else could be on this island?" Her voice went even higher in pitch.  
I looked around the canopy above us thinking, "Well, definitely monkeys, big bugs, and maybe even some komono dragons."  
Phoebe went visibly paler, "Would they try and hurt us?"  
Owen swept his long fingers over her shoulders and hissed in her ear, "If they are hungry."  
Phoebe stamped on Owen's foot and started to shoo at him, and we all laughed and continued forward, Phoebe's eyes darting around cautiously the rest of the walk.

After a few hours we reached a canyon similar to the one we sailed at, with a waterfall about half the size of the one before.  
I stood near the edge when Phoebe's voice piped up behind me. "Lily texted me back!"  
John joined me as I turned to look at her. "What did she say?"  
Phoebe tapped on her smart phone and looked up, "She asked where we were. I told her we walked to the end of the trail from her house."  
"Is she here?" I asked confused, "Why isn't she at the house then?"  
John nodded, "Did she just get here or something?"  
Phoebe bent her head down, her thin fingers flying over the screen, "I'm not sure. I just asked her now."  
Sarah and Owen stood across from me, both uninterested.  
"Can we just go to the beach now?" Owen pleaded.  
Sarah nodded her head, "Yeah, let's go!"

Once we made the trek back, it was the early afternoon. The forest was more alive than ever, the sounds from the jungle almost felt deafening, yet it was oddly comforting.

Eventually we veered off the path when we heard the ocean; the jungle eventually dissipated as the white beach appeared before us. We knew the beach house was close, but the sloping sandy shore hid it from our current view.  
Immediately Owen dashed past me, ripping his clothes off until he was only left with his trunks on, diving into the warm water.  
Sarah squealed as she past me, following Owen's path but stopping to take her shorts and shirt off and placing them in one pile.  
I jogged after them and threw my backpack down with Sarah's clothes. Before I could pull any of my clothes off, John had scooped me over his shoulder, and was dashing for the water.  
I screamed, "John! Don't you dare!"  
I could feel John's smile as he threw me into the ocean fully clothed.  
I gasped as I came up for the breath, my boots felt heavy already. John hysterically laughed on the beach, Owen joining in on it.  
A smile plastered on my face I dashed at John, tackling him into the sand, soaking the front of his clothes.  
Phoebe's voice trailed above me, "I told Lily where we went! She said she just got here and will see us soon!"  
We all seemed to ignore Phoebe's announcement; I was being dunked back into the water by John, while Sarah and Owen seemed to be having a splash fight near us.  
Owen, feeling Phoebe was left out, dragged her into the water himself; her high pitch squeals induced laughter from everyone.

After awhile I dragged myself from the water, still fully clothed and boots dragging in the sand.  
John jogged behind me, his t-shirt plastered to his fit, tanned physic. His eyes caught mine and he winked, "You like what you see?"  
I bent down and threw a handful of sand at him, John laughing and flinching back, "I hate you."  
"Hate you more." He sang, running ahead of me before I could throw more sand.

Phoebe sat on the beach sprawled out on a towel, her head bent over her cell phone. Her head looked up at me as I grinned, John running around Phoebe to tackle Owen's sandcastle.  
"Fuck you John!" Owen's angry shout came to the side of me, and I giggled.  
I started to walk over to join Phoebe when she suddenly jumped up, her head still glued to the phone.  
Her head twisted up as I neared her, her eyes covered by her large sunglasses. She twisted her lead around her, looking for something, then turned on one foot, starting to walk towards the jungle.

"Where are you going Phoebe?" I called out, her head briefly turned to reply back.  
"Lily said she see's us!" her high voice called, "She said her foot is caught in a root up ahead!"  
I scrunched my face as Phoebe disappeared into the brush, and shrugged. I didn't know Lily that well, but from what I heard, she was a bit. . .prissy.  
As I squatted down onto Phoebe's towel and watched Owen throwing shells at John, Sarah joining in, Phoebe's scream pierced the peaceful air.

John, Owen and Sarah immediately stopped and looked in my direction, my eyes met John's before I snapped my head into the direction Phoebe had gone.  
"Phoebe?" I yelled out, quickly getting up from where I sat.  
Owen ran over to me, his eyes wide, "Where did Phoebe go?"  
I started to walk forward as I spoke, "She said Lily was in the jungle and needed her help, so she left."  
John quickly stepped to the opposite side of me, "That didn't sound like a normal scream."

Sarah ran past us, "Maybe she just saw a snake or something."  
Owen furrowed his brow, "I'll go see."  
Before any of us could say anything else, Owen dashed off and disappeared into the forest.  
Worry knotted at my stomach, I had never heard Phoebe scream like that.  
Sarah stood impatiently as a minute passed, then suddenly dashed away after Owen, "I'm going to help!"  
John lunged forward, his arm just missing hers, "Dammit Sarah! Come back!" but Sarah's black hair disappeared as well.

John shook his head and sighed, "Sarah's probably right. I bet it was a snake."  
I laughed nervously, shaking off the goose bumps on my arm, "You're probably right. I mean, who else would be on this island?"  
John grinned, "Probably pirates."  
I laughed, feeling myself relax, and jostled his shoulder with mine, "Parlay?"  
John laughed, "Denied!"  
"You can't deny parley!" I laughed.  
John just smiled, "They're more like guidelines anyway." I snorted in response.  
John then ran ahead of me, gesturing me to follow, "Let's go make sure they haven't met Jack Sparrow yet."  
I shook my head and gave a toothy grin, chasing after John as he called out Phoebe, Owen and Sarah's name.  
John ran faster and disappeared behind a tree, and I heard a loud snap behind me. "Wait up John!" I yelled, turning to look behind me.

Seeing nothing, I shrugged, but as I turned back, something hard hit my head, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Time to get this story rolling!  
Don't worry. We'll see Vaas soon here. ;D  
Now I'm going to go drown myself in school work.  
Yeah. I think that's it.  
Oh, and if you haven't seen the Great Gatsby, DO IT. It's just a fantastic movie.** **FANTASTIC. I think I may go see it again...**

**Anyhoooo.**  
**Read, review, follow, fav, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

Strange noises filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes. The back of my head pounded like a drum, pain waving across my skull with each beat, slow and steady. _Thrum, Thrum, Thrum._

I shifted my head and felt cold hard dirt scrape against the side of my head, the smell of grass, soil, and blood filling my nostrils. The air was cold on my face as my heavy eyelids finally opened up. It was dark out, but I could start to make out the strange sounds. Animals called to one another in the distance, while the choir of bugs surrounded me, followed by yells, shouts, and screams.  
I tried to sit up, but my body felt achy and sore, and I couldn't move. My hands were tightly bound behind my back by rough rope that dug painfully into my skin. As panic started to make its way into my body I thought about my last moment, running after John.  
_Where is John? Where the hell am I?_

I struggled against my bonds as I lay there, until I heard a shuffling near me. I looked up to see two eyes glow in the dark, staring straight at me.  
I swore and jerked back, my hands slamming against something hard and slick.  
"No no!" the voice hushed, "You have to be quiet!"  
I squinted in the dark, a human figure sat up next to me. "Who are you?"  
The voice sounded familiar, but my head still felt slow and foggy.

"Cyra! It's me!" the high pitched voice hissed in the dark. _Phoebe._

"Oh God, Phoebe!" I breathed out, blinking my eyes, "Where are we?"  
Phoebe's voice filled with fear as she spoke, I could feel her anxiety washing off of her, "I-I'm not sure! This hideous man grabbed me and I screamed." Her voice grew into a desperate, fearful whisper. "T-then Owen came and they hit him, and jumped on Sarah. After that, they dragged us away."  
Phoebe started to make chocking noises, attempting to stifle her cries. I furrowed my brow in the darkness.  
"Phoebe, who is _they_?"  
Her voice sounded hysterical now, "I don't know Cyra! I don't know why they locked us up; I don't know where Owen, Sarah, or John are. _I don't know_!"

Something started to form in my stomach as I pushed my head onto the ground and forced myself into a sitting position. The world swiveled around me as the back of my head started to throb again. I slammed one eye shut, keeping the other on Phoebe's dark outline.  
"Calm down Phoebe, we'll get out of here, ok?" I said quietly and slowly, my eyes darting around the darkness. It looked like we were in some kind of meager cage, behind dark buildings and lots of shrubbery. Part of me was glad I wasn't sure what exactly was going on, it was keeping me calm. Ignorance was bliss right now, even though I could feel it in my bones, we were in trouble.

Suddenly, voices started to grow louder around us, as a light started to bob between the dark buildings to the right of us. Phoebe's cries became louder, obviously having trouble keeping herself calm.  
I tried to scoot closer to her and shush her, "It's ok Phoebe! We're gunna get out and get help!"  
I could see Phoebe's head shake in the darkness, "No, Cyra. Not this time. _Not this time_."  
The sound of Phoebe's voice sent a wave of panic and sadness inside me. I had never heard her so petrified before.

I turned my head as a torch entered my vision, three men shouting and laughing at one another as they approached us. The glowing light from the torch sent bouncing shadows everywhere, but I could finally confirm what was around us. Shanty buildings shot up to the right, and went as far as I could see into the darkness. Jungle shrub sprung up randomly around the beaten dirt, a cliff face behind us, casting the darkness which encompasses us.  
The breeze picked up as the men's feet shuffled against the dirt and stopped in front of our cage. I lifted my head up to look at the man in the middle square in the eye. He had a bandana around his head, a scruffy beard around his dark skin and a gut. The two men next two him had red bandanas covering their faces, their bloodshot eyes darting between me and Phoebe.  
"Well well. Look who finally decided to get up." The man in the middle sneered.  
Ignoring the alarm in the back of my mind, I stared defiantly at him, never breaking contact with his muddy eyes. "Looks like the bitch has brain damage too." he sneered, gesturing at the cage door.  
The man to his right unlocked the cage and swung the door open.  
"Hey Rafael, who gets the blonde chick?" My eyes immediately flashed the man who opened the door.  
I let an angry sneer slide across my face, _how dare he imply that to Phoebe!_

Rafael gave a disgusting laugh, "Not you, you fucking pig. No one gets this one. Hoyt wants her alive, she's valuable."  
His leer left Phoebe to look at me, my eyes stopping his. "But this one, we can do whatever the fuck we want." Rafael 's smile sent shivers down my spine, his teeth looked rotten and disgusting.  
The man to Rafael's right bent down and yanked Phoebe up, who started to kick and scream.  
"Let go of me!" she cried out, her sobs muffling her words.  
I gritted my teeth together, "Let her go dammit!"  
The two men easily took Phoebe by her arms, and dragged her away; her screams disappeared behind the buildings, "_Cyra!"_

I felt disgust and rage storm inside me, "_PHOEBE_!" I screamed, my eyes darting back to the lone man standing before me "Where the fuck are you taking her?" I snarled.  
The man just laughed at me, "None of your fucking business."  
He suddenly bent down and grabbed me by the hair, yanking me close to his face. His breath smelt disgusting, and the strong, putrid sweet scent of weed rolled off of him. I crinkled my nose in disgust.  
"But you and me, we're going to have fun."  
Horror filled into the pit of my stomach, my skin felt like bugs were crawling all over it. There was no way in hell I'd let this bastard touch me.  
"Fuck you!" I spat directly in his eye.  
He flinched is head back, but his sneer stayed where it was, "I like them feisty." He crooned.  
Bile filed in my mouth as his free hand suddenly touched my bare knee, his hands felt sweaty and rough.  
Before he could even move his hand I let out a wild scream and slammed my head into his.  
I clean crack resounded and Rafael screamed and let go of me as he stumbled back. Blood dropped down his nose, his eyes wild and confused.  
"You _bitch_!" He swore.  
He yanked out the automatic rifle slung across his back and smacked the butt of the gun hard into the side of my forehead.  
I cried out as my head slammed into the dirt ground, blood pouring down my face. Despite the throbbing pain I spat at him, "Fuck off!"

His face contorted in even more anger, but before he could do anything else to me, a man ran up behind Rafael.  
"Rafael! You have to come quick! The men are going nuts! The bitch fought back and now they're going at her like dogs." the man panted.  
Rafael swore loudly, slamming the cage shut, and gave me a sick smile, "I'll finish you later."  
The man disappeared behind the buildings, the man who warned him close behind.  
Soon I was left in complete darkness, alone and bleeding.  
I wanted to scream until I couldn't scream anymore. My skin itched and anxiety and terror ripped at my gut. _Oh God, was that man talking about Phoebe or Sarah?_

My breaths came out hard and fast, the terror spreading through my veins. That disgusting animal would have…I let out a frustrated and scarred cry. I had come so close to being violated, maybe tortured. And that bastard was coming back eventually.  
Desperation clawed at my insides, and I tried to steady my breathing as I started to violently tug at my restraints. Hot pain seared into my hands and wrists as I struggled against the rough rope. I sat there relentlessly fighting the bonds, until I felt blood trickling down my hand, the skin rubbed raw.  
I squinted my eyes shut, my head throbbing worse than before. This was all too much. _How the hell did I go from a happy vacation to this?  
_It felt like eternity until I felt it, the ropes loosed around my hands. A sharp spark of hope shot into my chest as I painfully yanked my hands free, thanking the poor knot tying.  
My free hand immediately shot to my forehead, and I hissed in pain. The skin was broken, and I still bled. _You have to ignore it Cyra. Just get out._

I agreed with the voice in my mind and stumbled to my feet, my hand grasping the bamboo bars for support as my head spun painfully.  
Once the dizzy spell past I desperately fought against the cell door, finally shouldering it as hard as I could. In their panic, they failed to close it properly, and the cell door flew open with ease.  
Hope bubbled in my chest, mixing with an overpowering sense of urgency.  
I immediately plunged into the plant life behind the buildings, staying low and getting away as fast as I could from my cage.  
As I ran, the men's shouts and jeers filled the air, along with some bad music. I prayed they wouldn't notice I was gone until it was too late. I finally came across a poor fence that connected the cliff face and the building opposite to my side. I climbed onto a small wooden crate and peered over the fence.  
The sight immediately sent me back into terror. "Owen, John." I whispered.  
There was a small dirt clearing between the vegetation, and in the middle were a bunch of wooden posts. Owen and John both lay motionless, their wrists bound to the same pole. Lifeless bodies were piled around them, one still tied to one of the posts. Most of the bodies were just men.  
My eyes burned as I scrambled over the fence, stumbling onto the ground, and in my desperation, tripping over a dead body. My throat trapped a scream as my eyes met the open and lifeless ones of the poor victim I fell over.  
An acid taste touched my mouth as I got up and threw myself down between Owen and John. I reached out for Owen first, but my hands immediately flinched away. Blood completely soaked his sandy brown hair; his skin was visibly pale, even in the darkness. "Owen?" I whispered, horror trapping my thoughts.  
"He's dead, Cyra."  
John's weak voice broke my terror, and I immediately turned away from Owen, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"_Oh God, Owen_." I whispered  
I turned to John, our hands found each others immediately in the darkness. His hand was cold, and my other hand found his face.  
His eyes were droopy, dark circles encompassing them. "We have to get you out of here John." I whispered desperately.  
John's only free hand brushed a hair out of my face as he spoke, "I can't Cyra."  
I choked on my words, "Are you kidding me? Let's go!"  
"Cyra," John's words were firm but soft, "I can't walk." His eyes drifted down, my eyes following his. Both of his upper thighs had been shot, blood stained his whole leg. My hand covered my mouth as I took a horrified gasp, suddenly aware I was crouching not in mud, but John's blood.  
"Oh God John. _No no no_." My voice shook, my eyes desperately found his. "No John. _You can't_." A sob cut off my voice and my hand clasped harder over my mouth.  
His eyes softened, his hand cupping the side of my face, "It's ok Cyra. It doesn't hurt. But you, you need to go."  
Heat burned in my chest, I knew what was going to happen. _No, this can't happen! It can't!_

"I'm not leaving without you!" I hissed between a sob.  
John's hand gently brushed my cheek, bringing our faces against one another. His lips were soft and warm against mine, and I wasn't sure whose lips were shaking, his or mine.

"I never even got to see you naked." John's smile touched my cheek, and a laugh cut through my sob.  
"_Dammit John_!"  
His voice shook, but panic touched it as shouts erupted from a distance, "Cyra. You need to get out of here, f-" his breath suddenly gave out and he gasped, "-find Sarah and Phoebe. You have to take care of them."  
Tears fell down my face, feeling like fire as they collided with John's skin. I wrapped my hands around his neck, drawing his face closer.  
"I can't. I can't fucking do this." I choked. John has always been my rock, always the one to steady me. How could I survive this without him?  
His breath grew heavier, heating up the intimate space between our faces, "You have to, Cyra. You have to take care of Sarah," he took a slow breath, "And Phoebe."  
"Oh God John, no, _please_!" I begged.  
"I love you, Cyra." he said softly, the warmth slowly leaving his face.  
"I love you too." I whispered back.  
His eyes locked on mine, and for a moment, they seemed to burn as bright as the sun. Emotions I couldn't fathom sank in his eyes, love, pain, fear. Sobs wracked my body as the fire in his eyes started to fade away.  
"No, no, John, please." My voice barely gave out.  
"I'll see you soon, ok, Cyra?" His eyes were still on me, his hand felt like ice on my face.  
"Ok. I'll see you soon, John."  
With that, the light left his eyes, and his hand fell from my face.  
Everything shattered as his hand hit the ground. My body burned. My eyes, my hands, my chest. Everything hurt.  
The yells grew louder behind me, and I knew I had to go.  
Hot tears poured down my face as I gave John one last kiss, and gently closed his eyes. My hands violently shook as I gently took the two necklaces off which he wore, then the bracelets that circled his wrist.  
Finally I stood up, gently kissing the top of his head, "I'm so sorry John." I whispered, turning to kiss Owen's head as well, regardless of the blood. I staggered away; my chest felt like it had been violently ripped in two.  
As I took the first few steps away from my beloved friend's bodies, I realized that would be the hardest thing I had done in my whole life.  
_Goodbye, John. Goodbye, Owen._

Soon my feet pounded against the grass and shrubbery, tears blurred my vision. I had to run; I had to find Sarah and Phoebe, for John, for Owen. The men's angry shouts grew louder and urgency pulled at me like strings on a marionette doll.  
I ran like a deer behind the shanty buildings until light jutted out from one of the alleys between the buildings. I slowed down to peer around the corner, my eyes widening. A bunch of men with guns had Sarah, Phoebe, and a bunch of other woman circled, yanking them onto a truck.  
"Hey, what about these two?" One man called, pointing to Phoebe and Sarah.  
My eyes looked at Sarah, her hair was wild and disheveled, her eyes dark and cast to the ground. Phoebe stood next to her closely, her eyes darting around frantically.  
"Put them in the other truck!" Another man's voice shouted, "They are worth something!"  
Two men grabbed Phoebe and Sarah, Sarah violently shaking away from the man. The soldier slapped her hard in the face, and dragged her out of my line of vision. I yanked my head back into the darkness as I heard the trucks rumble, and drive off along the dirt road.

A weight fell in my stomach, I couldn't get them now. My eyes burned even more, I had already failed John. I had to get out of here.  
I darted past the alley and met an even higher fence than the one before. My eyes desperately searched for a way over, until I saw a small crook between the fence and the descending cliff face. The shouts now were on me, the camp was alive and looking for me.  
I dove for the opening and violently pulled my way through, tumbling down a grassy slope. I looked back to see lights and smoke stacks that rose from behind the fence. A dirt road lay a couple feet away from me, the gates that entered into the place of horrors closed. More shouts and gunfire sprang into the air, and I stumbled forward into the darkness. I ran away from the dirt road that curved up and to the right, and dove into the thick jungle brush.  
Tears flowed freely down my face again; fear, adrenaline, pain, and horrible anger and sadness driving each step forward, until I collapsed, and could run no more.


	4. Chapter 4: Wild Boars

**Aw Geez.**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Been working a LOT and have had a peachy case of writers block. But, thankfully, reading some other FC FF's has gotten some juice flowin' in my brain again, thankfully. ._."**

**Finally see Vaas though! Yay! 8D As my friend pointed out, it can be hard to see Vaas caring/not being pyhco, (I CAN SEE IT!) so bear with me. Just keep his accent/voice in mind and it works. :**D

**Read, review, fav, follow, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wild Boars

Hot beams of light shone brightly above me, blinding my eyes as I flickered my eyelids open. The jungle canopy lay open and lush above me, the sun casting shadows of leaves on leaves through the leafy ceiling.

I groaned as I slowly sat up, by eyes felt raw and sore, along with the rest of my body. The jungle was alive all around me, birds and other creatures going about their daily business. That was a good sign to me; it meant there weren't any predators around, like the pirates. I looked around to see how I had gotten on the ground, and turned my head around. Behind me was a steep slope, covered in leaves and rocks.  
Confused, I looked down to see scrapes and bruises covered my arms and legs, my shirt torn and dirty. I suddenly wondered how I looked, I certainly felt like crap.  
I suddenly thought about the night before, and instead of a sense of panic, I felt a wave of great sadness and defeat. How could I even be in this situation?  
Before I could think of anything else, a shriek rang out in the forest. I snapped my head in the direction, when suddenly a herd of wild pigs shot out in front of me, running past me and back into the dense brush.

I sat there frozen as the last pig waddled into the green, and scrambled up. I stumbled to the side and leaned onto a tree as my head spun. A snapping twig resounded, followed by a strange grunt. I looked up to see a wild boar with huge tusks staring at me. It pounded it's foot against the ground in a threatening manner.  
"Shit." I swore, I had no weapon, and was certainly no match for those tusks.

I slowly tried to back away, hoping I could quietly sneak away to the side, but the boar had other plans. It shrieked and charged, and I swore and jumped out of the way. I turned my head to see the boar slam into the slope, only to turn around and charge again.  
I quickly turned back and started pounding through the forest, but the pig found the back of my legs and sent me crashing to the ground. Pain shot into my legs, and it looked like one of its tusks only grazed me, this time.  
I scrambled up as the boar started to turn back for me, and launched myself up and onto a tree, barely out of reach of the boar. It snarled and squealed, and I spat at it. "Get out of here dammit!"

My legs shook and my hands burned against the rough bark of the tree.  
Before I could slip, I watched the boars ears perk up and turn, then dash away from where I hung. A gunshot fired out and birds shot up out of the canopy, while the boar lay motionless a couple feet away from me.  
My eyes widened and my heart thundered, who shot that boar? The pirates?  
The familiar panic sensation swelled in my chest, until a man and a woman emerged from the trees. The man bent down to examine the boar, he certainly didn't look like a pirate, he had a light blue shirt on with tattoos down his arm, and cream khaki shorts. The woman on his left was more heavy set, but just wore a faded pink shirt with a long blue skirt. Her dark, round face looked back and saw me dangling there, and gasped.  
The man next to her looked up and quickly aimed his rifle at me, his accent was thick, "Who are you?!"

Before I could reply, I couldn't hold onto the tree anymore, and dropped to the ground with a loud grunt.  
"Please, don't shoot!" I pleaded as I stumbled off my back.  
"Ray, put your gun down!" the woman snapped, "She clearly isn't a pirate."  
The big woman quickly rushed over to me, her warm hands finding my face quickly, "Are you alright my dear?"  
I stared at the woman confused, "I'm not sure."  
"Did you escape the pirates?" she asked as the man, Jay, walked up behind her, his rifle sling on his shoulder.  
"How did you know?" I asked, my voice breaking.  
"You certainly don't look like a pirate or a local." she said simply, "I'm just amazed to see someone like you."  
I stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"No one has ever escaped the pirates and lived." Her eyes suddenly went wide, "Are they near here?" She shook her head side to side, and Jay grabbed his gun and looked around cautiously as well.  
"I don't know, I ran until I blacked out."

I watched as Jay and the woman talked to each other, the woman's hands stayed on my arm. "They must have set up a temporary campsite." She wondered with a dark look.  
"It must be recent, we've checked this area last week, and there was nothing." His dark eyes darted around the forest cautiously.  
"I guess the rest of the hunting will have to wait." The woman sighed wearily.  
"I'll go get Vaas." Jay said.  
The woman turned her gaze back to me and I watched Jay walk away and disappear into the forest.

"Come, I need to skin this animal before we go. Do you know how to do that? Oh! Never mind me, you surely wouldn't want to see—" I cut the woman's sentence off with my hoarse voice, "No, I'd like to watch."

The woman's green eyes looked startled as she stared at me. "Are you sure you are ok child?"  
I gave a slow nod, so I wouldn't bring on another dizzy spell, "I've skinned deer before with my dad. I'd like to see you work."  
It didn't hit me until I said it, I was already looking for ways to survive on this island, and the realization made me proud and sick. I shouldn't be learning how to skin boars or God knows what else. _I should be home, watching TV with Phoebe and John and… _ I immediately cut the thought from my mind. I couldn't cry now.

The woman simply gave a slight nod, "You are a surprising one then. Escaping the pirates, and you can skin a deer. What else can you do?"

As she led me to the body of the boar, I gave a shaky laugh, "I can shoot a gun too."  
She patted my arm in a motherly fashion, "I'm sure you can."  
The woman squatted down and a flash of annoyance crossed my face, did she believe me or not?  
"Tell me, how did you escape?" she asked as she started to separate the hide of the boar from the body.  
I proceeded to slowly tell the strange woman about the beach house, my friends, and how I escaped, periodically stopping to ask her what she was doing.

By the time I was done with my story, she was finishing wrapping up the meat in a burlap sack, and shaking her head.  
"I'm so sorry, uh, what's your name?" she asked as she stood up, the bulking burlap sacks slung on her shoulder.  
"Cyra."  
"Cyra, I like that name. My name is Sophia."  
"Nice to meet you, Sophia." I said and her eyes grew sad, "I wish it was." she replied.

"Come now, let us go back to the village." she said, her warm hand finding my back and guiding me.  
As we walked slowly through the thick forest, I knew I had to get more answers.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked, nearly tripping over a large root as I did.  
"You mean you don't know?"  
I shook my head, "No, the map didn't say."  
The woman shook her head, "Typical tourists, they always fall for that trap." I gave a strange look to the woman, and I wasn't sure if I should be offended of not.  
"We are on Rook Island."  
I gave a slight, "Ahh." And closed my mouth. Rook Island. So that was the name of this hell hole.

"So, how do you get off of this island?"  
The woman gave a chuckle, "You don't, unless you own a boat or a plane."  
"Do you?" I asked.  
"I'm afraid not. Only the drug lords and traffickers do." she said glumly.  
I gave an inward groan, "Fantastic."

"I am sorry, especially about your friends."  
We finally emerged out of the jungle and started to follow a worn dirt road, and my eyes darted around anxiously.

"They aren't all dead. I'm going to find them." I said absently as my eyes followed a large bird swooping above me.  
Sophia's voice grew sad next to me, "You shouldn't get your hopes up too much child."  
My eyes burned as I turned my head to look at the woman. "I know two of them are alive."  
"Let us not talk about this dear. We need to get you cleaned up and cared for. You look like you are about to pass out, and talking about this won't help."  
Sophia's voice held an authoritative tone, so I pursed my chapped lips together and continued to follow her silently.

After a few minutes, a jeep appeared around a corner in the road, and came to a loud rumbling halt next to us. Jay jumped down from the old battered yellow jeep, along with three other men. Two of them wore similar clothing to Jay, but the other man looked much different.  
"Oh, Jay! There you are!" Sophia exclaimed in front of me.

Jay gave a nod at Sophia, "Here, let me take those sacks mother."  
I arched my eyebrows at the two of them, I should have guessed they were related.  
The unique looking man jumped down from the driver's seat in the jeep, and stood in front of Sophia, though his eyes were locked on me.  
I shifted my eyes as I observed the man. He had dark hair shaped in a short mohawk, his eyes were dark and intense, only made more prominent by the scar that ran along the side of his forehead and into his hairline. His skin was tanned and his fit body was covered by a dirty white tank top , army cargo pants, and black combat boots. Overall, he looked much more daunting than the other three men.

"Ey, so this is the girl, huh?" he spoke, his accent sounded Spanish, then again, I couldn't figure out anyone's accent on this island.  
Sophia nodded at him, "Yes, this is Cyra."  
"Cyra? I like that name." He said frankly, his eyes darting back to mine.  
I shifted my eyes away from the daunting man and to Sophia, who seemed to see what I was feeling in my eyes.

"Vaas, we need to get her to the village, she needs medical attention. Can we use your jeep?" Sophia said with a stern, strong voice.  
"You're telling me." the man, Vaas, whistled.  
I gave him a strange look, and glanced down at my hands, suddenly aware of the deep and frightening ring of cuts and scabs around my wrists. I hadn't realized how bad I had hurt myself getting out of those ropes. The memory of the pain sent a shudder through my body.

"I'll take her." Jay piped up, walked back from behind the jeep, his eyes still continued to search the area.  
"No, I need to you keep sweeping the area." Vaas commanded.  
"But sir." Jay protested.  
Vaas shook his finger, "I, should take Miss Sophia and Miss Cyra back to the camp. She is our guest. Besides, I want to hear more about these pirates myself."

I watched as Jay nodded, and motioned for the two other men to follow him, and they disappeared into the brush on the side of the road.  
"Are you sure, Vaas?" Sophia asked.  
"I am sure." Vaas said, his gaze turning to me, "Come, let's get you fixed up chicka."  
Without warning Vaas scooped me up and lifted me into the jeep with little effort. I muttered a small thank you as I watched him help Sophia into the back of the jeep.  
Vaas walked around the front of the jeep and hopped into the driver's seat next to me, and put the jeep into gear, turned around and drove back the way he had come from.  
"So, tell me," Vaas thick accent spoke, his head dipping to the side to look at me, "How exactly did you escape?"

I looked at the man and held up my wrists, which were cracked and bled where the scabs broke, "I wriggled out of the ropes."  
Vaas kept one hand on the wheel as the other reached out and pulled my wrist towards him, his brooding eyes closely examining my arm.  
I couldn't help but look at the road; he hadn't looked up in awhile, and suddenly felt nervous with him driving.

Vaas gave a low hoot as his warm, rough hand released my arm, "That's some fight you had there hermana."  
I stared at him, wondering what 'hermana' meant, but just nodded, "I guess."

"You're lucky they didn't shoot you, or rape you." Vaas said as-matter-of-factly.  
Sophia's dark hand slapped Vaas on the shoulder, "Vaas! What is wrong with you!" her voice snapped harshly.  
I sat there awkwardly, my eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Ey! I was just speaking the truth."  
Before Sophia could slap him again, I raised my rough voice, "No. He's right. One almost tried to, you know…" I let the rest of the sentence die, then cleared my throat, "But I head butted him." The reaction of the disgusting man made me smile, _vile pig. _

"Aah, so that's how you got that, eh?" Vaas chuckled, his pointing finger reaching over easily to lightly touch the middle of my forehead.  
I gave a slow nod, "Yeah."

Vaas chuckled as he withdrew his hand and leaned back in the jeep chair, "You are in interesting girl, Cyra."  
I hissed, "I'm not a girl."  
Vaas dramatically widened his eyes, "You aren't?! Ey! Sophia! When did boys become so pretty?"  
Sophia made a choking noise and I couldn't help but snort. I liked sarcasm too much.

I tried to hide the amusement as I cleared my aching throat, "That's not what I meant."  
Vaas just chuckled, "Tell me then, how old are you Cyra?"  
"I just turned twenty three. You?"  
"Twenty four, but who's counting, eh?" Vaas said with an amused voice.

I was surprised how close we were in age; he certainly didn't look like he was around my age, maybe a few years older. I couldn't help but wonder what he was in charge of now. Did these people have an army that fought pirates?

Before I could ask, Vaas's voice took a sing-song tone, "We're here!"  
I looked forward to see a slope with some plants on either side of a gap between the dirt formations.

Vaas cut the engine and jumped down, helping Sophia out of the jeep first, then extending his hand to me. I cautiously laid my hand into his massive one, his hand firmly wrapping around mine as he helped me down from the jeep.  
As my foot touched the ground I suddenly became aware of my splitting headache, and another dizzy spell soon followed. I felt my tired knees buckle, but Vaas barely let me fall before I was secure in his grasp.  
"You aren't looking to good, Cyra." Vaas shushed, his accent carrying a hint of concern.  
I barely shook my head as I rapidly blinked my eyes, trying to get rid of the blotches in my vision. "I-I'm fine." I managed, as I tried to get my legs to cooperate.  
Sophia's frantic voice was next to me, "Vaas, we need to get her fixed right away! She's about to collapse."  
Vaas corrected her, "She almost did hermana, but I saved her."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, regretting the pressure it left in my sockets as I did.  
Vaas must have seen it, and pulled me off the ground and into his arms, "I saw that Cyra. And that was very rude."  
"Bite me." I muttered as my head lobbed and found purchase against his warm chest. My head thundered, and I wasn't sure if it was from everything that had happened, or that I hadn't eaten in a few days. It was probably both.

I could feel Vaas throw his head back and laugh, "I like you, you know. You're not the wimpy tourist I thought you would be, eh."  
I kept my eyelids slowly closed, and all I could do in response is shrug my shoulders. The warmth of his chest and the steady thrumming of his heart became soothing.  
I could feel Vaas's head turn, his voice was closer, "You just rest, ok Cyra? Vaas will take good care of you."

I would have laughed at the third person tone he took, but I couldn't even manage a shrug. I found myself drifting out of consciousness, suddenly aware of my trust in there strangers, but the blackness took me before I had a chance to worry.


	5. Chapter 5: Sophia

**I meant to upload this a few days ago. But then school started. :I**  
**So here it is!**  
**Kinda long to make up for the delays...** **Don't worry. We'll see Vaas in the next chapter! ;D**  
**Also, have ya'll heard Clarity feat. Foxes by Zedd? If you haven't, GO LISTEN.**  
**I literally can't stop listening to it. This song will apply to this story in the future. * - * THE ANGST. AH. **  
**Also, check out the game and soundtrack for an Indie game called, Thomas Was Alone. It's amazing how attached you will get to little blocks, and the music is FANTASTIC. Seriously. Go check it out. Then buy the game & soundtrack. :D  
**

**Read, Review, Follow, Fav, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sophia**

Blinking, I groaned as I shifted my head. My skin was tickled by a rough blanket that covered my body, but it was warm and soft. The smells around me were foreign and I suddenly wondered where I was.  
With a painful grunt I lifted myself up into a sitting position. My rubbed my sore, crusty eyes, attempting to adjust my eyes to the light.  
After a minute I finally could see enough; I was in a simple wooden bedroom with two windows on the opposite corner walls. Floral drapes hung to the sides of the windows, drawn back to let the illustrious light into the room, which had a simply bulb in the middle of the ceiling for light.

The rest of the room was extremely plain, besides the old metal bed I sat on, a dilapidated side table, and a chair and make-shift table in the corner.  
The door that sat on the same wall my head was now leaning against opened wide and that round familiar face popped in to look at me.  
I looked back at her feeling foggy, trying to grasp her name. Maria? Sandy?  
"Oh, you are awake!" her accent was thick, and it jogged my memory.  
"Sophia." My throat felt as dry as an overcooked piece of turkey. I slapped my tongue in my mouth, trying to create some kind of moister.  
"Yes yes! Hold on one moment dear!"  
I watched as she quickly turned and disappeared from my sight, the door remained slightly ajar. I turned my head and stared at the ceiling, my thoughts blank until she walked back into the room.

Sophia lowered a tray onto the side table which held a large glass of water, and some food. I wasn't sure what kind of food it was though, looked like meat.  
"Where are we?" I said with a scratchy voice, but Sophia shushed me.  
"Quiet now! Drink this, and then eat. You've been asleep for a few days."  
Before I could react to sleeping for a few_ days,_ Sophia already had the cup of water at my lips and running down my throat. The water wasn't cold, but it felt amazing. I silently waited as Sophia cut the meat up for me and placed it on my lap. I could feel her eyes watching me as I took every bite. The meet tasted like deer. I liked deer. My thoughts stayed just as quiet as I slowly ate the food. I hated feeling so sluggish.

After I was done I finally spoke up as she gently took the plate away.  
"Exactly how long have I been out?"

"Almost 5 days. I had to feed you smashed fruits and water, we couldn't keep you awake long enough for you to eat." Sophia's voice sounded fretful.  
"I've never been asleep for that long." I was slightly bewildered.  
"Well, the doctor gave you strong medicine. It made you extremely tired and slightly…"

"Loopy?" I finished her sentence, putting two and two together.  
Sophia gave me an odd look, and I guessed it was because she didn't hear that word often. "Yes, I guess so."  
"So where are we again?" I asked.

"We are in my home village, Amanaki Town." she replied simply, sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"Ah. I see." Of course, no locations would mean anything to me, but at least I had a name.  
"Also, I'm afraid I haven't heard any news about the friends you spoke of before." Sophia looked at me with sad, worried eyes. The motherly air this woman held surprised me. She didn't even know me, but her remark sent a shock through my brain.

"Sarah! Phoebe!" The memories rolled back into my consciousness and I tried to leap up from the bed.  
Sophia's grasp was strong as she forced me down. I was now wide awake, and thought bounced frantically around in my mind. _I have to help them and get out of this hell hole, before it is too late!_  
"No, no! You are still weak Cyra! Please don't do anything rash!"  
My head still felt funny, and I gave a reluctant nod as I placed my hand on my forehead.  
Before I could say anything, Sophia's son walked into the room.  
"Mother, Dennis is here."

"Oh! I have his supplies he ordered!" she turned her head to look at me, "One moment dear."  
I gave a nod as she shuffled out of the room, and Jay stood there rather awkwardly.  
I turned my head to look at him, deciding I would try and probe him for more information, since Sophia didn't seem keen on doing so.

"Sophia said no one has heard about my friends. Is that true?"

Jay leaned his head to look out the door, and turned his head back to me. "In a way. There has been a lot of pirate activity, so it is impossible to know where they might be. For all I know, one of my men has seen them."  
I gave a slow nod, "How can I help?"  
Jay gave a nervous laugh, "I'm afraid you can't."  
"But I want to." I cast my eyes away as I correct myself, "No, I _will_ help."  
"I'm afraid your friends just aren't a priority with the Rakyat. I am sorry."

I looked at him in the eye, "The Rakyat?"  
"Forgive me for not explaining. We are a tribe of warriors that help protect the island from pirates."

I gave a short smile, "No need to be sorry. Are you the leader of the Rakyat?"  
Jay gave an amused laugh, "Oh no no! Citra leads our tribe, and Vaas directs the fighting."  
"Citra?" I rolled the name on my tongue as I thought. It sounded like a woman's name, and she would be more likely to help me, I think. "Can I talk to her?" I had also forgotten about Vaas, the man with the mohawk from the other day. So he was in charge of these people. I wondered if he'd help me too.

Jay shook his head, "I could not answer that. I do not have power to grant that wish."  
I tilted my head to the side, "Who could?"

Before Jay could answer, Sophia entered the room, along with another man. He had dark skin and thick, black framed glasses, along with tattoos similar to Jay's.  
"Cyra, this is Dennis. I just told him about your situation, and he wanted to meet you." Sophia said with a cheerful voice.

Sitting up straighter I extended my hand, his grip was warm and strong. "Nice ta' meet you Cyra." His accent almost sounded Jamaican. _I think. . ._  
"You too, Dennis."  
Dennis gave a laugh and shook his head, "I must say, I can't believe a girl like you escaped the pirates."  
I gave a short laugh, "Yeah. Can't believe it myself."

My eyes drifted from Dennis to see Jay jerking his head towards Dennis. I gave him a strange look as his finger jabbed the air at Dennis. It took me a moment to realize he was trying to tell me this man was who had the power to let me see Citra. I gave a slight nod, now certain Sophia would disapprove of my request.  
I think Dennis had said something, but I hadn't heard him, whatever he said had made Sophia laugh.  
I gave a chuckle with a 'yeah', hoping that replied to his comment. I then looked him in the eyes before I spoke. "Dennis, can you help me with something?"  
Dennis crossed his arms, "Depends on what you want."

"I want to meet Citra."

Dennis raise his brow, and I watched as Sophia's mouth opened in shock.  
"How did you know about her?!" Sophia cried, her eyes suddenly darting to her son, who slinked out of the room.  
"I think you already know." I said with a slight chuckle.

"And what do you wish to ask her?" Dennis expression turned more serious as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
I continued to look in his eyes as I spoke, never breaking contact. "I want to find my friends, and I need help."  
"That's a tall request from a tourist." Dennis said in an expectant tone.  
"I can prove myself if I have to." My eyes became harder and I nodded my head as I spoke. I had a feeling I had to show these people my strength. I wasn't sure if they'd take me seriously, especially because I was a woman.

Sophia moved uneasily in my peripheral vision, her voice full of unnecessary worry, especially since I was a stranger to her.  
"Dennis, please leave her! She can't take on pirates!"  
Dennis and I both ignored her, our eyes locked, as both our brows furrows. I watched his eyes dart around looking at me, and I quickly stood out of bed. My head spun and my hand grasped the end table for support, steadying myself as quickly as possible. I felt Sophia's hands grasp my right arm, but I kept my gaze ahead, now more level with Dennis.  
Dennis's eyes seemed to widen as he looked up and down at me. Perplexed by his look I broke his gaze to look down at myself. I was still in my clothes, but they looked like someone had washed them clean. My body however, was a different story. Although my skin was clean, cuts littered my legs and arms, along with large, nasty bruises, turning various shades of purple, green, and yellow. I lifted my wrists to examine the bandaged that wound around them. I could feel the scabbing wound underneath, and wondered how much it had healed. _Will this make me look tough, or pathetically wounded? _I hoped for the latter of the two.

"So it is true, you did escape the pirates yourself."  
My eyes drifted back to Dennis, who had a slight look of approval.  
"And I'll do it again if I have to. Preferably _with_ my friends." I stated with a confident voice, even though the thought of pirates made me scared and angry at the same time.  
Sophia's voice broke the air, her voice more panic stricken. "Dennis! Don't you dare bring this girl into our war!"  
I snapped my head towards the woman. "I am not a girl, and I'll put myself in it if I have too."  
Sophia's eyes looked at me mournfully, and she shook her head, "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into dear."

I knew she was right, and I cast my eyes away from her, "Probably not. But I have a promise to keep." The thought of John sent pain shooting into my chest, while the image of Owens lifeless body sent a shudder across my skin.

"Very well." Dennis spoke with a heavy accent. "You are strong. I can tell. But we will see what Citra has to say."  
Sophia's voice grew in pitch, "Dennis! Please!"  
Dennis looked toward Sophia, who grabbed his arm pleadingly. "Sophia, this does not concern you."  
Sophia looked hurt and backed away from Dennis and sat on the edge of her bed. I turned to watch her, suddenly wondering why she cared _so_ much. _It was as if I was her daughter or something…  
_"Cyra," Dennis voice brought my attention back to him, "Tomorrow I will come for you in the morning. There is no guarantee she will agree to see you though."  
I gave a nod, "I'll take my chances."  
Dennis suddenly gave an enchanting grin, "I think you will."  
I shook Dennis' hand before he left the room, bidding good day to Sophia.

I sat down gently on the bed, now aware of how painfully stiff my legs were. I turned my head to look at Sophia, who already had her eyes on me.  
"I'm sorry, Sophia. I didn't mean to be rude." I said with a regretful tone. Her face racked my insides with guilt.  
Sophia gave a sad laugh and patted my leg, "Do not be sorry. You have every right to do as you please."  
"But I owe you, you did save me." I said, turning my body towards her.  
"Oh, please! You owe me nothing." she shushed.  
"I do. You brought me into your home and took care me and my wounds for days! Strangers don't do that," and I gave a laugh, "certainly not where I come from."  
Sophia looked shocked, "Where are you from?"  
"From the States, in California."  
"I've heard of that place. Very nice weather."  
I gave a short laugh, "Yeah, it's alright I suppose."  
"And very far from here."  
My voice sounded tired, "Yeah. I know."

We both sat in silence for a minute before Sophia stood up. "You need to rest more Cyra."  
I shook my head, wriggling my toes against the rough wood floor. "I'm fine, really."  
Sophia wagged her finger at me disapprovingly, "Cyra, you are an injured guest in my house! I won't have you hurting yourself again!"  
I gave a weak smile and gave a short nod. My relationship with this woman was certainly odd, but I couldn't help but find her endearing. I pulled my worn legs off the floor and wriggled back under the covers. Sophia gave a warm smile in response.  
"I'll go get the rest of your medicine, then." she said cheerfully.  
"Ok." I replied, turning my head to look out the window as the door clicked shut.  
I could hear the floorboards creak she walked away, along with muffled voiced, which I assumed belonged to Sophia and Jay. As the voices rose, I started to giggle. It sounded as if Sophia was yelling at Jay, most likely for telling me about the Rakyat.

For a moment, it felt like I was back at home, sitting in my room while my parents argued in good nature downstairs.  
The thought of my parents also sent a wave of recent and unpleasant memories into my mind, and I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, the memories washing into my consciousness.

* * *

"Cyra! Come here!"  
I groaned, getting up reluctantly from my computer and stomping down the stairs from my room.

"What, mom?"  
"Please tell your father you said you were spending the weekend with me."  
Dread dropped into my stomach. I hadn't heard dad come in the house, and if I had, I would have left the house in an instant.

"No, Cyra said she would spend the weekend with me, _Dorothy_." Dad's voice filled with spite as he said mom's name. I hated it.  
I opened my mouth to answer, but mom's voice beat me to it. "Well _Peter_, you must have been thinking of last week!"

I stood there in silence as the two bickered like school children over me, as if I wasn't even there. The divorce was now at an all time high. Even though I was only 3 months away from being 18, the custody battle was as hot as ever.  
The only relief I found from my parents using me to fight one another was with Rick, my godfather. I wished I he was here now. Last time mom and dad had done this in front of him, he had reprimanded them both, and I gladly had left the house with him. Unfortunately, later that day both my mom and dad had filled my inbox with angry texts and voice mails.

Starting to get angry, I broke their bickering.  
"I'm not staying with _either_ of you!" I shouted, silencing them both.  
"_What_?" mom said bewildered.  
"But you had said…" My dad sounded hurt.

I hated all of this. Why did were they doing this to me? Why were they ruining everything? My eyes started to prickle as I blinked.  
"I'm staying at Uncle Rick's for the weekend. Then going to Phoebe's." I said with a flat tone.  
"I didn't give you permission!" my mom's voice grew angry.  
Dad rolled his eyes, "She doesn't need _your_ permission."  
Mom stamped her foot, "Shut up Peter!"  
"Mom, you had agreed two weeks ago when I told you about it." I said with a lifeless voice. Their bickering was making me want to jump out the window and run away.  
"You did not!" mom nearly shouted.  
"Yeah, you did." Attitude now tinged my voice.

"Cyra! Don't you lie to me!" she roared.  
Dad defended me immediately, "She wouldn't lie Dorothy."  
"Oh, and you would know?" mom hissed.  
"Yeah, I would!" dad roared back.

I had enough of this shit. I turned my back on both of them, and ran up the stairs, slamming my door shut.  
"Cyra!" my parents yelled in unison, but I ignored their yelling and bickering.  
I quickly finished packing my things and hauled my pink camouflage duffel bag over my shoulder that Phoebe gave me. She thought the pink was cuter than the green.  
My phone buzzed in my jean pockets right on cue; Uncle Rick was outside waiting in the car.  
I sent a text back to him and ran back down the stairs, completely ignoring my parents and flew out the front door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

I ran and jumped into Rick's car, giving him a quick hi.  
Rick looked at me with slight disapproval. "I take it they were fighting again?"  
Rick was my dad's cousin, who used to be close with my dad. After I was born, they had made him my godfather, and I just called him Uncle Rick. Mom and dad's divorce had been getting worse, and the last court session I was in, I had stood up and told the judge I wanted Rick to take custody of me. The whole court was shocked and horrified, and ever since, there has been tension between everyone.

"Yup."  
"Do I need to go in there and—"  
I cut him off, "No. They said it was ok. Let's just go."  
Rick raised his brow, "I can hear them shouting."  
"Mom agreed two weeks ago." That was before the court incident.  
"Ah. I see." Rick started the engine of his Hummer, and rolled out of the driveway.

"Excited to hunt with me?" Rick asked cheerfully. I loved when he changed the subject.  
The question immediately brightened my mood. "Can I try using your sniper again? _Pleeeease_!" I begged.  
Rick chuckled and patted my head. "We'll see kid. We'll see."

* * *

I opened my eyes to find tears rolling down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped the tears off my face with the palm of my hand. Just as I had finished clearing my face of the tears, Sophia entered the room once again.  
She flashed me a warm smile, and handed me a few pills, along with a glass of water.  
"The doctor gave us some antibiotics and pain killers for you. This is the last of them."  
"Will those help me sleep?" I asked.  
Sophia gave a nod, "These were the same that made you groggy before. But you don't have to take them Cyra, if you aren't in pain."  
I absently flattened the blanket that covered my legs. My body felt raw, stiff, and sore, but there wasn't that much pain. Not physically at least.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
Sophia blinked and looked out the window, "It must be the middle of the afternoon now."

"I'll take all the pills then. I just want to sleep." I said with a rather glum voice. That wave of memories was making me feel sad and hopeless. Maybe sleep would help it go away.  
"Oh, you are going to be the death of me Cyra." Sophia shook her head and handed me the pills and water.  
Once I had taken them, I curled into the covers, my eyes still on Sophia.  
"Why did you help me?" I asked, hoping the medicine would start working soon.  
"Why did I help you?" Sophia gave a laugh, "Why, you looked like a wild, terrified babe when I saw you. How could I not help you?"  
I gave a snort, "Yeah, I probably looked awful, huh?"

Sophia came over and patted my head.  
"You remind me of my daughter, too. She had a strong will, like you." she said in a soft voice, her brown eyes shimmered softly in the reflected light.  
"Does she live here?" I asked, suddenly hoping I wasn't taking her room.  
Sophia shook her head, "No. Not anymore." Her smile seemed sad, and I wondered if her daughter moved away or something.  
"Oh! I almost forgot to ask!" I sat up on my elbow to look up at Sophia, "What happened to that guy, Vaas?"  
Sophia stuck her lower lip out with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Now Cyra, you aren't planning to seek him out if it doesn't work out with Citra, are you?"  
I blinked, "No, I was just wondering. He helped me, so I wanted to thank him. That's all."

Part of that was a lie; I would go to him for help if I could, if he would even help me. I flashed Sophia a reassuring smile, and she gave me a dubious look.  
"He stayed in town for two days, but when you didn't wake up, he left. I don't know where." Sophia then gently put the covers back over me, and I laid back, eyelids feeling heavy.  
"Sleep now."  
I gave a nod, and curled into the rough blankets.  
Sophia quietly left the room, and I stared into space, slightly surprised Vaas had waited for me to wake up. Oddly enough, Sophia, Jay, and Vaas felt like the only familiar faces hear. It suddenly occurred to me how alone I was. If the Rakyat wouldn't help me, what could I do?  
Doubtful thoughts filled my mind as the drugs took affect, and I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
